Front Gate Arc
Front Gate Arc is the eighteenth arc of the Gamaran series. This arc is where Iori heads to front gate to help Kamedenbou and Kizaki, fight two members of the personal corps. Plot The Reason fo Betrayal Iori then asks what happens after Jinsuke is killed, which Tsukikage says that he has another master besides Jinsuke. Iori then asks who Tsukikage's masters is, which Tsukikage tells him that he can't tell him. Tsukikage then reveals that his master has taken an interest in Iori's abilities, and that his master plans to reward Iori with anything his heart desire. Iori then thinks about who Tsukikage's master is, and then reveals who he might be. Danger at the Front Gate Tsukikage then tells Iori to go back to what he is doing, and that he will contact him if there is something. Tsukikage also says that he sincerely hope that Iori doesn't die on them. Tsukikage then tells Iori to head to the Front Gate, which Iori says that the geezers won't die that easily. Tsukikage then reveals that one of the members of the Personal Corps is heading to the Front Gate, which Iori asks what he is talking about. Tsukikage says that the member uses a rather stange weapon and that the Personal Corps are the Muhou School Elite Soldiers. Iori then calls Tsukikage a dumbass and then heads to the Front Gate. The Front Gate At the front gate, Kamedenbou and Kizaki are still attacking the soldiers. Kizaki then conplains about how the soldier are endless after killing 40 of them, which Kamedenbou then says that he has killed more then him. More soldiers then attack, which Kizaki and Kamedenbou easily slays them. Kamedenbou then thinks about how strong the soldiers are and thinks about how they will have to retreat soon. The Personal Corps Members Arrive A member of the School then opens the gate, which the soldiers notice that he is apart of the Personal Corps. Kizaki then thinks that Jinsuke has sent a monster to them, which the soldier introduces himself as Tsurumaru Shinsuke and that he is hear to kill them. Kamedenbou then thinks that they will have to retreat under the cover of the arrows, which Kizaki then says that the archers has stopped firing arrows. Tsuchiryuu then shows up complaining that Tsurumaru is late, which Kamedenbou and Kizaki notice that Tsuchiryuu are carrying the heads of the Nakaizumi archers. Tsurumaru then compliments Tsuchiryuu for his work, which Kamedenbou thinks about how it will be hard to withdraw now. Tsuchiryuu then tells Kamedenbou and Kizaki that they are going to die here, which Tsuchiryuu and Tsurumaru draw their weapons. Tsurumaru then charges, when Iori shows up and wounds Tsurumaru in the shoulder. Iori then complains about the Muhou School sending hundreds of soldiers at the elderly, which Tsurumaru says that he will have to get serious. Choosing the Opponent Kamedenbou then asks if the others have gotten through the other gate, which Iori that they got through after they defeated Riko. Kizaki then says that they should talk later, and that he will take on Tsuchiryuu. Tsuchiryuu then takes a stance and says that there's no enemy that he con't eliminate. Kizaki then notices Tsuchiryuu's weapons and stance, and thinks that its not going to be easy to handle. Iori then says that he is going to Tsurumaru, which Tsurumaru says that he never thaught that he will be facing against Iori. Tsurumaru then says that he will avenge the injury that Iori gave him, and draws his second sword. Iori then thinks that Tsurumaru will fight with two sword, which Tsurumaru combines both swords and takes a stance. Iori then takes a stance and says that he will finish Tsurumaru off if he is trash. Sengoku Iori Vs. Tsurumaru Shinsuke Tsurumaru then changes his stance which Iori thinks is strange. Tsurumaru then attacks with Souen Sharin, which Iori dodges and thinks about how their is no useless movements. Tsurumaru then spins around and attacks again, which Iori thinks about how Tsurumaru is faster and dodges. Iori then wonders what happened when Tsurumaru manages to wounds his shoulder. Tsurumaru then tells Iori that he can't dodge his slash, which Iori thinks about how the technique works. Iori then laughs, which Tsurumaru asks what is so funny, which Iori says that their is a man that can hurt him in front of him. Iori then says that is been a long time since he could have such a one-on-one battle, which Tsurumaru thinks that Iori has a change. Kamedenbou then thinks about about how Iori is starting to show his true colors and that Iori has always pursued strong rivals. Kamedenbou then thinks about how much Iori loves Martial arts and that he might be able to surpass Jinsuke. kamedenbou then remembers when Iori came to the dojo and why Iori wants to become a swordsman. Kamedenbou then thinks about how Iori is a perfect swordsman, which Iori tells Tsurumaru to come. Tsurumaru Attacks Again Tsurumaru then thinks about how Iori is a beast, and says that he is going to win. Tsurumaru then thinks about how he should attack Iori, and then takes a different stance. Tsurumaru then thinks about how he will finish this off with one strike, and thinks about how Iori is paying to much attention to his stance and that Iori doesn't understand that mean to his sword. Tsurumaru then thinks about how his techniques works and how it can't be defended from. Tsurumaru then says that this attack is his all out attack, and then attacks. Iori then dodges, which changes the direction of the attack. Iori then notices that the attack has changed and draws his second sword. Tsurumaru then thinks about how its to late to do anything, and attacks. Tsurumaru is then shocked when he notices that Iori blocked the attack by sticking his sword into his leg. Tsurumaru then thinks that Iori is beyond his understanding, which Iori wounds Tsurumaru in the arm and eye. Tsurumaru Defeated Tsurumaru then thinks aobut how Iori's attack is heavy and notices that Iori is attacking again. Tsurumaru then thinks that its not over, and tries to grip his sword. Tsurumaru then grips his sword and thinks that he can defend. Iori then attacks, which Tsurumaru blocks the atttack. Tsurumaru then thinks that the attack is heavy, which Kamedenbou thinks about how Iori will attack with the most fastest and strongest slash instantly. Iori then breaks Tsurumaru's sword and cuts Tsurumaru down. Kamedenbou then thinks about how Tsurumaru was doomed to lose, which Tsurumaru thinks about how Iori is the closest man to Jinsuke. Iori then walks away and thinks about how it won't take long before he defeats Jinsuke. Kamedenbou then tells Iori to come help him, and thinks about how Iori will be the key to winning this battle. Kizaki Gensai Vs. Tsuchiryuu Kizaki then notices Iori's victory, and says that its about time to decide the winner and that his bloody is boiling. Kizaki then thinks about how has never see the posture and weapon that Tsuchiryuu is using. Kizaki then thinks about how Tsuchiryuu's weapon centers on body techniques and that he has the advantage. Kizaki Attacks Kizaki then thinks that he will attack with his fastest attacks and charges. Kizaki then thinks that people who take the first action will be the winner, and attacks. Tsuchiryuu then blocks the attack and charges forward, which Kizaki notices. Kizaki then thinks about how Tsuchiryuu has gotten close, which Tsuchiryuu says that can never win with only using speed. Tsuchiryuu then wounds Kizaki, which Kizaki jumps back and thinks about how Tsuchiryuu's martial art techniques is not a domestic one. Kizaki then thinks that he will cut Tsuchiryuu down and attacks. Kizaki then notices that Tsuchiryuu has blocked his attack, which Tsuchiryuu says that he never would have taught that Tsurumaru would be killed, and that he will have to finish all of them off. Characters *Sengoku Iori *Tsukikage *Jinsuke Kurogane (Mentioned) *Kizaki Gensai *Oizumi Kamedenbou *Tsurumaru Shinsuke *Tsuchiryuu *Murasame Riko (Mentioned) Techniques Kamikabe Shool *The Ultimate Technique of the Kamikabe School: Souen Sharin Category:Arcs